Because of the cost, 3D printing at construction scales demands clever design and can respond to the demands of architects and engineers for high value, high performance building components. Potential advantages of these technologies include faster construction, lower labor costs, increased complexity and/or accuracy, greater integration of function and less waste produced.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a modular automated additive manufacturing system or device adapted to secure a wireless contact with its accessories at a distance from the user for off-site production. In addition, it is useful to provide a modular automated additive manufacturing system that allows the user to move the system around swiftly and not lose production capacity between the fabrication system and the user's location.